Minecraft:Steves Adventure
JUST A FEW USAGE OF CRAP AND SOME VIOLENCE! Plot Steve wakes up one day finding himself in the Meadow lands with a few of his friends Conner and Ricky (A.K.A Rick) And they rule the Minecraft world along with some other survivors. Chapter I: Ugh... Where Am I? Steve, Conner and Rick wakes up and finds themselves in the Meadow Lands, having no idea what happened. "Ugh... Where Am I?" asked Steve while he slowly got up, rubbing his head. A young man who looks about the same age as Steve wakes up and rubs his head as well. "I don't know. I just remember being in that train that you and Rick were in and then, I fell asleep and I woke up here. That's all I can tell you, Steve." Steve sighs while he finally stands up after wobbling back onto the floor a few times. "That's all I can remember also. Rick is still passed out. I have no idea how we are going to survival here without someones experiences." Then they saw this girl. "Wait... Is that... A girl?" Asked Conner while raising an eyebrow The girl then aimed her bow-and-arrow at the boys ready to shoot. "NO!!! DON'T DO IT!!! WE ARE GOOD PEOPLE!! WE CRASHED HERE!! PLEASES SPARE US!!!" The boys screamed. The girl made her way up to the boys. "Good. Finally, someone that is not hostile. What are your names?" the girl asked while putting away her arrows. Steve decided to answer first. "My name is Steve and this is my friend Conner. And the one sleeping over there is Ricky but we just call him Rick. What's your?" "Sophia. Do you guys know anything about surviving?" Sophia asked. "Not really." said the boys. Sophia let out a deep breath. "Mmmhmm. I knew it. Now, you're going to need a house, a horse, pickaxe, axe, shovel, and a crap-load of more. Follow me, I have a few spare things I could give you." "Okay then." Steve and Conner both agreed while picking up Rick. Chapter II: Training Steve doesn't wanna be abandon in the Meadow Lands forever... He was thing of making a boat or something... But that'll have to wait! Because, they have training now. "Okay," said Sophia. "Try and slice the dummies heads off." Conner and Steve both nodded as they looked at each other while having a small smirk on their face. "HIIII-YAAAAA!" Said Steve and Conner at the same time when they did a horizontal silce at the head. They both made a prefect slice. Sophia raised her brow in amazement. This was FAR beyond her expectation. "Wow, so I guess you're not as dumb as I thought." Sophia thought to herself in a mumbling tone. "What was that?" Conner asked. "Nothing." Sophia replied with a fake smile. Suddenly, They heard a loud scream coming from the other room. "STEVEEEEEEE!!!!!!" The now awoken, Ricky screamed at the top of his lungs. "WHAT!!??" shouted Steve scared to death. "Where are we?" Ricky asked, pretending like it was nothing. Steve took a deep sigh and did a face-palm. "Rick, The train crashed and this girl found us. And we are abandon in the meadow lands! Did you like that summery?" Steve basically shouted in a aggravated tone. "Yes." Rick quietly replied. "Pff!" Conner said while holding back his laughter. Then, Sophia noticed the sun going down. She quickly grabbed her touches and gave them to Steve, Ricky and Conner. "Here! Put the touches up quickly!" Sophia frantically demanded. "Owch!" Ricky winced when he burned himself. Steve then wondered why he had to do this, So he asked Sophia. "Sophia, Why do we have to put the touches up?" She replied saying, "Monsters, and must impotently Creepers." Chapter III:Creepers "Here, this is a much better sword that your training one." Sophia then handed Ricky, Conner and Steve a silver sword. While Sophia had a Diamond sword. They then went out to the open world filled with Creepers and Zombies and Spiders and they slayed them all. Steve was the best fighter out all of them it was like Steve was the chosen one. "This guy has power... Sure is cute also." said Sophia in her mind. "DIE STUPID ZOMBIE!!!! HIIIII-YAAAAA!!!" Said Conner. Although Steve was the quiet one he was also the clever one. Ricky wasn't there because he haven't had enough training. But he did learn smelting in collage so he was the black-smite. "Rick make a silver sword now!" said Sophia. "Okay, okay! Give me some time!" replied Ricky. "Is there anything to eat?" said Steve. Sophia then throw Steve a dead uncooked chicken. "Umm Sophia, This is under-cooked." said Steve. "Oh goodie! This is my chance to touch to him!" said Sophia in her mind. "Here, let me show you." said Sophia. Sophia then grabbed a spare sword. "This is my way of cooking chicken. Here grab the sword." said Sophia. "Okay now what?" replied Steve. "Now cut the chicken like this..." said Sophia. "OMG I'm touching him!!" said Sophia in her mind. After that they had chicken for dinner and went to sleep. Chapter IV:Tree Punching Day "GET UP YOU LAZY BUMS!" Screamed Sophia to wake the crew up. "Okay! Okay you didn't have to yell!" said Ricky. "It will be the only way to wake you up." replied Sophia. Sophia then noticed that Conner and Steve wasn't there. "Hey Ricky, Wheres Steve and Conner?" said Sophia. "Well... They did say something last night that they were going to get some wood today." said Ricky. "Rick get dressed. We're going out." said Sophia. Sophia then saw Conner and Steve failing to punch wood. Sophia sighed and did a face palm. Category:Minecraft Fanon Category:Fanon Category:Fangirl4545 Content Category:Sadness Category:Stories